


Implications

by Valmouth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Jedi Code, Lurking Behind Bushes, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Wonders, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmouth/pseuds/Valmouth
Summary: Obi-Wan hides behind a bush and wonders about his Master's sexuality. Because that's what a Padawan does.





	

It hasn’t escaped Obi-Wan’s notice that there is always a woman who draws his master’s eye on each mission.

Not, perhaps, always in the way they want, and certainly not in any way that makes Obi-Wan feel that he would be unwelcome to, say, burst into Qui-Gon’s sleeping quarters in the middle of the night yelling about assassin droids and poisoners in the wainscoting.

Not that there have ever been poisoners in the wainscoting.

“Give it time,” Reeft says mournfully, “Really, Obi-Wan, your mission reports are like the adventure holovids we used to watch as children.”

Qui-Gon has taken to editing his reports, actually.

“Padawan,” he says, “Neither of us leapt into battle with a war cry.”

“You were hit by several stone pieces and grunted loudly in pain, Master. I am certain it made you more determined to end the fight before either of us could be hurt further,” Obi-Wan says.

Qui-Gon’s gaze is hot and sharp, but Obi-Wan can detect the faint traces of strain on his master’s face.

Either Qui-Gon is regretting his decision to take a boy like Obi-Wan as an apprentice yet again, or he’s trying not laugh. Most days, Obi-Wan can never be sure which it is and he suspects that more often than not, Qui-Gon doesn’t either.

This companionable uncertainty is what he is coming to recognise as their true state of mind-communion.

Other Master-Padawan pairs he knows operate in a bubble of perfect synchronicity, or in a complex weave of shared goals and values. The two of them have something the Order has begun to call controlled detonation.

In other words, Bant says cheerfully, they arrive somewhere and everything explodes.

It isn’t always funny, though – watching people die and hearing the screams of the injured is not something either of them forget. Not when they hold themselves to impossible standards.

They hold each other to impossible standards as well.

And yet, Obi-Wan frowns, there is always a woman.

Qui-Gon strolls serenely through a scented garden by the side of a widowed queen, his head lowered to catch her quiet, smiling conversation while overhead the moon paints them both in shades of silver and bronze… and Obi-Wan thinks this is becoming something of an odd habit.

He would understand if there were romance involved in these meetings, but there isn't.

His Master is not a conventional Jedi Knight, and has been known to treat most of the Code as advice rather than rule, but even Qui-Gon Jinn shows about as much sexual potency as the average bit of groundmoss.

Obi-Wan cannot imagine his Master in a lover’s embrace.

Clinched in hand-to-hand combat, absolutely, or tackling a suspect, certainly, but not being gentle.

Not that Qui-Gon can’t be gentle.

His Master is a big man but he is a graceful one. And his movements often say what his stubborn mouth can’t. Simple things that a Padawan occasionally needs to know, such as ‘are you alright’ or ‘I’m glad you’re here’ or ‘I’ve been hit twice by blaster fire’.

And Obi-Wan has been gentle in his turn.

He hasn’t, for example, taken the advice of a fourth rate knight overheard in a training room and resorted to swatting Qui-Gon on the nose every time his Master makes yet another foolhardy decision on the spur of the moment.

It has been tempting, though.

It isn’t that his master acts in any way like a shambling Cohescan pup – all wet tongue and enormous paws and eager to play – but there’s a certain moment that Obi-Wan has come to expect from all missions, when Qui-Gon Jinn will tally what they have with what they know and go off on another tangent altogether.

For a man with razor sharp focus, it does seem to the average observer that he gets distracted easily.

By a look, an expression, a careless word.

The queen lays a hand on Qui-Gon’s arm and draws him to a stop.

Qui-Gon bends to speak with her.

Obi-Wan is sixteen years old, and he knows what the Code says about these situations – don’t do it.

Any kind of ‘it’. 

What his master says about these situations he doesn’t want to imagine.

Though strangely enough, Qui-Gon Jinn is a steadfast proponent of the ‘no attachments’ rule. He seems to find it difficult enough to maintain the emotional connections he’s supposed to make, Obi-Wan thinks grimly, without adding new ones to interrupt his treasured solitude.

He acknowledges that this is an uncharitable thought. He did meet Xanatos, and watched how a broken Master-Apprentice connection could be used to hurt.

He winces, remembering the first time he ever heard of Xanatos and saw the fear in Qui-Gon’s eyes.

He’s never seen anyone else tear through his master quite like that.

He hopes he never has to.

He eyes the widowed queen, who raises her hand to touch Qui-Gon’s cheek.

And then Qui-Gon Jinn calmly removes her hand, says something, and she steps back. Nods. Walks away.

Well, she walks towards where Obi-Wan is crouched behind a bush in a very undignified position.

Obi-Wan manages to adjust his position so that she can’t see him as she passes by.

He wonders if she has made her interest adequately clear, and then wonders if his master has remembered that the flesh between his legs has a purpose other than the one he commonly uses it for.

He tries to imagine it.

And jumps when Qui-Gon coughs politely behind him.

“This world has a death sentence for spies,” Qui-Gon tells him.

And Obi-Wan straightens up. “All I found out is that the Queen met with an agent of the Republic,” he retorts, “Which is in all the holoreels anyway.”

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon says, “Why are you hiding in the bushes?”

“Master,” Obi-Wan says sincerely, “I had a suspicion someone was watching you and the Queen. I was conducting my own investigation.”

Qui-Gon acquires the slightly strained look Obi-Wan has come to associate with fond exasperation. “Obi-Wan, the only one in this garden watching us was you. Now come, Padawan. The truth. You do not lie to me.”

“As to that, Master, how do you know?” Obi-Wan asks thoughtfully, one hand raised to cup his chin, elbow balanced on the other arm braced around his sternum.

“Your lies are always irrational. And you would never lightly betray my trust,” Qui-Gon says.

Obi-Wan narrows his eyes, and then drops the act. “No,” he sighs, and thinks of Xanatos and Melida/Daan and the look of fear and hurt, “No, I wouldn’t, Master.”

Qui-Gon’s brows rise. “You sound as though it is a hardship.”

“It can make for some uncomfortable conversations.”

“We have had very few of those recently.”

“Is that something to be proud of?” Obi-Wan questions, “Our awkward conversations have always gifted me great wisdom. Perhaps we are beginning to neglect the lessons in our many adventures.”

“And very many they have been,” Qui-Gon murmurs.

The slightly strained look blossoms into a definite quirk of amusement this time.

Obi-Wan folds his hands into his sleeves and grins back.

They walk companionably back towards the hall full of nobles and royals and political agents, all of them beautiful and artful and visually pleasing.

And Obi-Wan wonders if it is only age that keeps his master looking so serene, so untouched in his austere good humour. All these women, Obi-Wan thinks, and Qui-Gon Jinn offers his compassion and his attention and a smile, but never intimacy.

Of any kind.

“Master,” he says suddenly, and Qui-Gon looks away from where he is watching three young men conduct a conversation in a quiet corner.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon prompts distractedly.

Obi-Wan opens his mouth to ask and then stops. He shakes his head at himself and smiles instead. “I’m glad this mission ended well,” he says.

Qui-Gon turns his head to bring the full weight of his regard to bear on his Padawan’s face, and then he reaches out to lay an affectionate hand on his shoulder. “So am I,” he says quietly.


End file.
